The present invention relates to a mowing implement with at least two mowing units, at least one swath former and a mobile carrier frame.
EP-A1-0 882 386 discloses a mowing implement with two mowing units, each of which is attached by a cantilever arm to a chassis so as to pivot vertically. Each mowing unit is provided on its downstream side with a conditioning unit that conveys the conditioned crop into a hood extending at an angle to the direction of operation. The inclination of the hood is selected in such a way that a swath of crop can be formed in the center between two mowing units. Furthermore, at the outlet of the hood, a sheet metal component is provided that can be pivoted vertically and extended into the stream of the crop so as to deflect the latter. The vertically pivoted suspension of the mowing and conditioning units on the chassis makes it possible to attain a great width of the mowing cut on the field and to develop a width for transport on public roads within allowable width limits.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that with wide mowers a larger sideways offset deposit of the crop is not possible.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved mowing implement including at least a mobile carrying frame to which is mounted two mowing units with swath forming devices.
An object of the invention is to provide a mowing implement, of the type mentioned above, which is capable of mowing a wide swath of crop and to either converge or leave the cut crop deposited in a wide swath, and to be able to narrow the mowing implement for transport on highways having a legal width limit.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a mowing implement including two mowing units mounted to opposite sides of a mobile carrier and having associated therewith swath formers that are mounted to the mobile carrier separately from the mowing units for movement between first positions, wherein the swath formers intercept and convey inwardly the crop discharged from the mowing units, and second positions wherein they are pivoted to non-use positions.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.